It is known to provide storage boxes dimensioned to fit within the bed of a motor vehicle such as a pickup truck. Such boxes are typically dimensioned to fit across a longitudinal dimension of the pickup truck. While convenient, conventional truck storage boxes utilize a significant portion of the available cargo space of a pickup truck bed. Further, because conventional storage boxes are placed in the pickup truck bed, it can be difficult for a user to retrieve items stored in the boxes from the ground. Instead, the user may have to climb up into the truck bed to retrieve desired items.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure describes a hidden storage box for a pickup truck or other motor vehicle. Advantageously, when not in use the storage box is stored in a collapsed configuration under the motor vehicle bed. In use, the storage box is deployed at a rear of the motor vehicle. Thus, whether stored or deployed for use, the hidden storage box of the present disclosure does not occupy any existing cargo space of the vehicle, for example of the bed of a pickup truck, the rear cargo compartment of an SUV, and the like. Still more, when deployed the storage box of the disclosure may be used as a table or other work surface, further enhancing user convenience and versatility of the described device.